Michael Jackal
Michael Jackal is the one of the main judges in BarksVille(alongside Spyler) and the judge in the second half of the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga. Although he only made 3 appearances so far. Allies: Vinny, McTavish, Phil, Sid, Patch, Norman, Archie, Thatch, Beavis, Butthead, Angus, Pugmire, Monte, every resident of BarksVille Enemies: Dementicon, PengChill, Namrof Appearance Michael is a dark brown boxer with tan markings. He has a dark brown nose, tan markings going down his face, dark brown and tan ears, tan muzzle and grey eyes. Personality In the DogsEatingDogs6 universe, Michael is portrayed as a foul-mouthed profanitist by constantly swearing and usually shouting out "Shamone motherfucker" while often being the dog version of Michael Jackson. Sometimes he can be strict by telling the dogs to be quiet during his session and if they don't break the rules, he would poop on them. Background in the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga sraW ratS: The Fury Awakens Michael is first seen as the judge of BarksVille Court. In the end of sraW ratS: The Fury Awakens, he finds Namrof guilty of mind-controlling the dogs except the main dogs and Norman, building a space station to obliterate Earth and a killing machine. Michael then finally sentences him to 9 weeks in BarksVille Prison for being bad, notorious, invincible and dangerous. After Namrof is locked up, Michael moonwalks in victory and Mark shouts guilty at Namrof's face. The Deathly Shadow Michael makes a return in The DeathlyShadow after the dogs think that Norman is back to Forman Fouse again after killing Sheldon and takes him to court for what he had done. As Wendell points out that the killer weapon he used was a toothbrush, Sid objects by saying that a toothbrush is not just a stupid choice for a weapon of murder but one of the stupidest ideas ever made. Before Michael and the jury about to find Norman guilty, Vinny and McTavish arrive to inform all of them that the 'Norman' was an imposter and ShadowSqueak was Dementicon the whole time. Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare Shocked and appalled by this, Michael listens to Dementicon's story of how killed Namrof and framed Norman until he obliterates BarksVille and makes the dogs (Michael included) into deep sleep by the Hex's spell. Earl quickly steals the Hex and reverses the curse making the dogs wake up as they prepare the war against Namrof and Dementicon's forces. They win in the end but by the time Dementicon's voice is heard that Vinny has lost against him and commenced Operation Blackout, Michael disappears with all the dogs in a timeless void and become crowded until Dementicon's demise and the destruction of his castle. He along with the dogs fall from the sky and praise Vinny and Norman's heroic actions as well as Vinny becoming the new leader of the pack. Trivia * Michael Jackal shares similar traits to Bo Selecta's version of Michael Jackson. * His name a pun of Michael Jackson and Jackal, but at the same time is named after a type of canine. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dogs Category:Sraw Rats The Fury Awakens characters Category:The Deathly Shadow Characters Category:Battle For BarksVille:Animal Warfare characters